Drunk
by Tiana
Summary: Zidane is drunk and that cant be good. What will Garnet do? Characters from FF6-9 and Chrono Cross appear.


Drunk  
-------  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own Final Fantasy (Squaresoft does). I don't know if this has been done. So sorry if it is. Please dont yell at me! My first Final Fantasy Fic here, so be kind! Everyone is Out of Character. Kidd from Chrono Cross appears, as well as Harlequinn.  
  
Notes: Zidane flirts, and that can't be good. SPOILERS! Oh yeah, Zidane flirts and....theres tis part with Squall. Beware.  
---------------------------------  
  
Garnet was off, doing some royal duties in the Palace, and Zidane was so bored. Sure he could have hunted down Baku, Blank, Cinna, and the others, but he was just not in the mood to go to Lindblum right now. So he went to the bar. It hadn't changed..much. There was the new bar tender. Female, curved, and beautiful, but not like Garnet was.  
  
Zidane ordered his first drink. Easy enough. It went down smooth, so he ordered another, which turned into another, and another, followed by 6 more. Zidane smiled.  
  
"Cheese Sticks?" he said suddenly, then noticing his tail. "What the bloody hell is that?" he said in a Brittish accent.  
A woman at the bar answered, "It's your tail. You're a Genome."  
Zidane sqinted, because his vision was slightly impared. It may, or may not have been the alcohol. "Why ya talking like an idiot? You're so pretty, and you sound like an imbecile."  
The woman at the bar seemed shocked, because first off, she knew this Genome very well, and she'd never known him to use the word 'imbecile', or act the way he currently was. "Zidane...It's Freya!" Then again, she'd never known him to call her pretty either.  
"Oh! Freya! Didn't reconize you with uh...."  
Freya narrowed her eyes. She interupted, "Sober up."  
  
  
Zidane shrugged off that comment and hiccuped once or twice. He walked to the other side of the bar and sat down next to a dark haired woman dressed in blue, wearing a lion ring. He though she was very much beautiful. She was curved and beautiful too. "Hey babe," he said slyly.  
The woman looked at him. "Why are you hitting on me?"  
"Because you're so beautiful."  
Just then a man walked over, wearing an odd pendant, and he looked over at the girl dressed in sky blue. "Rinoa, is this guy... bothering you?"  
Rinoa nodded. "Yeah, Squall. And...he's staring at me all weird."  
Squall sighed. This guy was worse than Seifer, whom also tried to get Rinoa. Never again. NEVER. He swung his gun blade out in on of his enraged motions. He looked at Zidane. "That's my girlfriend..."  
Zidane raised his eyebrows and made an amused grin. "Oh? Wow! She's hot. A looker."  
Squall nodded. Rinoa seemed to panic. Why hadn't Squall said anything. "HEY!" she yelled. "DON'T YOU PERVERT MEN EVER STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!?"   
And the next thing Zidane knew, Squall had been forced by the woman named Rinoa to thrust him against the walls of the bar. Now Zidane had a gunblade to his neck. "Don't do it again..." Squall said, letting go of Zidane, and walking away as if that was just nothing, or maybe as if it were planned. Zidane slid to the floor, drunk, weak, and beaten. "Wow...he's not so bad either..."  
  
  
Zidane struggled to his feet, and now for a round of other beautiful ladies. There were were so many of them. This bar was huge. The Bar of all bars, probably! There were 3 woman sitting together. 2 of them very attractive, the other seemingly annoying. He walked over to them and was staring right at the long brown haired girl's breasts. "Are those real?!" he asked.  
The ninja looking girl's eyes widened. "Tifa, did you hear that?! Someone else is making fun of your boobs too?!"  
The girl dressed in pink smiled. This was so amusing, really. "Yuffie, that's not really unusual, now is it."  
Tifa eyed the two of them. What did they know about breasts anyways? They were both flat. "Areis, Yuffie, would you please SHUT UP!" She turned back to Zidane. "If you don't mind, sir, I'm taken." She smiled.  
Zidane smiled. "That's what they all say. I'm way to excelled for some ladies. Don't be scared."  
This comment thre Tifa over the edge. She looked over at the spikey haired guy sitting and talking with the bartender. "CLOUD!" she yelled in on of her unusual angry tones.  
Zidane shrugged. "I just wanted to know if they were real..." he said sadly.  
Cloud came over with his trusty sword, Ultima Weapon. "Are you making fun of my woman?"  
"Who was making fun? I was asking her an obviously frequent question. She should be honored that I have spent my time cheaking a woman such as her self out," Zidane retorted.  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Tifa asked, crossing her arms.  
"That you dress too provocative and you have implants..." Zidane mumbled.  
"They're real I tell you!" Tifa argued.  
Cloud pushed Zidane out the door, thinking he'd stop now. "It's okay. He's gone." Cloud assured Tifa.  
  
Zidane came back in and Say this small petite blonde girl and her jester-like friend. The blonde appealed to him. She was quite pretty, yet there was this aura which told him to stay away, but those inner-concious thoughts never stopped him before, why start now? He walked up to them. The jester-girl looked at him.  
"Excuse moi, but why are you 'taring at uz?" she asked him a very hard to understand French accent.  
"Don't get yer panies in a bunch, Harle. He's only cheakin' out the finest chick in this darn bar!" The girl with blonde hair spoke in her Brittish accent which was quite childish.  
"And who is zat, Kidd?" Harle asked, emphisizing the blonde girls name.  
"Me of 'couse!" Kidd said.  
"I beg to differ!"  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes and walked away. It was obvious those two were worst than friends. They were mortal enemies fighting over some other guy to see who he loves. Zidane walked over to two reletivly quiet blonde and green haired women. The payed no attention to him what so ever so he talked to the bar tender.  
  
"Who are those two?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
The woman shrugged. "I only know their names because of the ID's I made them show me."  
"Which are?"   
"Celes and Terra."  
  
Just as he began to walk over to the two lovely woman, the woman of all women came in- Queen Garnet. "ZIDANE!!!" she was very angered. She had her hands on her hips, she was wearing her white dress and the tiara. Zidane looked slowly behind himself to see that image of Garnet. He fell down drunkly.   
"Uh...Hi Hun."  
"Come with me..." she said, making Beatrix and Steiner pick Zidane up and drag him to the palace. He smiled at Beatrix slyly and Steiner hit him over the head with a sword.  
  
Zidane was to knee before the Queen and Listen to her lecture about how he should have done that and it breaks her heart to even see that. She ended up crying on his shoulder, just like she had when he came back alive. She forgave him, of course, but if he did it again, steiner would be doing alot more than clunking him over then head with a sword.  



End file.
